


Sidelines (The Complaints Procedure Remix)

by niuserre



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuserre/pseuds/niuserre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s always loved Bobby and doesn’t mind being used if it gets him what he wants. Or so he thinks. Whatever happens, John won't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelines (The Complaints Procedure Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanalle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shanalle).
  * Inspired by [Sidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10969) by Shanalle. 



John had liked the frozen rose. It reminded him of the ice flame that Bobby had made for him when they first became roommates. He'd tried to keep it in the icebox but one day he'd gone to look at it and it was gone. Later he'd heard someone mention the 'coolest ice cube ever' and he'd 'accidentally' scorched the kid's eyebrows. Xavier hadn't said much about it though so John figured he'd got away with it.

John got away with so many things. Got **his** way with so many things. But Bobby wasn't one of them and John hated that, averted his gaze only to watch from the corner of his eye as Bobby stroked Marie's hair or touched her gloved hand.

And Bobby loved the gloves. Little Marie, wrapped up tight, like the proverbial librarian that every boy wants to fuck with her high collar and long skirt; wanked himself off at the thought of a glimpse of pink. And Bobby would be quite happy to rub against Marie, grinding and pumping until he came on her shirt, the icing on the cake, but Marie won't have it and as far as Bobby is concerned, there's no use for modesty unless there's a slut underneath just waiting for someone to raise her hemline.

*

John didn't complain that first time when he got what he'd wanted for so long. He'd given Bobby his release and Bobby had returned the favour, a little awkwardly, a little reluctant but keen to have things equal. Bobby wouldn't admit it, but John was better than Rogue. His grip, his pace, the way he knew when to squeeze tighter or pump harder. The way he'd ducked his head down, unasked, to lick the trails of cum from Bobby's cock. That was one favour Bobby couldn't bring himself to return but John didn't complain.

Every night that Bobby crept out to see Marie, John knew what to expect when he returned. And he didn't complain as he slipped on the cotton (not silk, pure cotton with all it's nuances and textures can be far more erotic than silk) gloves and reached around to clutch Bobby's dick in his shaking hand. He didn't complain either when Bobby turned them both around and pushed him face-down into the bed, riding his denim-covered ass to orgasm and disappearing into the gardens without a word only to come back once he knew John would be in bed, asleep. Or at least pretending to be asleep.

John would scrub the stains from his jeans before he sent them down to laundry. Sometimes he toyed with the idea of what would happen if he didn't. Would anyone notice? Would anyone care?

He didn't risk it.

Bobby took to whispering filthy comments in John's ear when no one could hear. He'd tell him what they were going to do later and John would try to feel turned on by it, instead of used. But John loved Bobby and he'd take what he could get. Now when Bobby touched Marie, he looked at John and John looked away but when Bobby was grinding against him (John on his back now, so Bobby could see his face and John hoped that this meant Bobby was thinking about him and not Rogue), their eyes were locked together.

And John didn't complain until Bobby called him Marie.

"Fuck, John, you think I want to be doing this with you?" Bobby spat.

"I thought...I thought you...we...but you look at me now." John croaked out, he felt sick.

"I'm not gay John, Christ."

And that was the end of it. John had tried to fix things but Bobby had barely spoken to him. One more thing to make him an outsider and John wondered what it was like to be normal.

Magneto knew what it was like to be normal because the confidence he exuded told everyone that he **was** normal. That it was they who were strange and John was drawn to him, wanted to be like him and something inside him yearned to be **with** him. And then on the Jet, _You're allowed to be different, you know,_ Magneto had whispered when no one could hear (except Mystique but she hadn't looked surprised or even interested). John had stared at him, wondering how he could know and it had made him laugh, _Oh come now John...Pyro,_ (and his lips tasted the name as if they might taste the person with it and oh **god** John wanted him to) _do you really think Charles and I are just old friends?_

And Pyro didn't complain when Magneto ran a hand up his thigh.


End file.
